Please, don't leave me
by Nyuu D
Summary: Não me deixe, Ichigo. Eu preciso de você. Sinto muito." :: GrimmIchi, oneshot, YAOI.


Bleach is © Tite Kubo

GrimmIchi. YAOI. Se não gosta, nem leia... Faz sentido, não?!

Baseada na música "Please don't leave me", da Pink. A canção foi escrita para os dois, praticamente.

Oneshot e tal. Espero que gostem! Reviews? ^^

* * *

_Eu vou... Morrer...? Então é assim..._

Ele havia perdido tanto sangue que suas vistas já estavam embaçadas. O falso céu azul do Hueco Mundo o deixava muito tonto; era infinito, grande demais para ser alcançado, ainda mais por alguém que estava jogado ao chão. Ele não escutava mais nada. A única coisa em que a mente daquele Arrancar conseguia se focar era em como sua morte chegaria. Ele ia virar pó – literalmente, não somente força de expressão.

Vozes se fizeram ouvir. "Inoue, rápido!", exclamava aquele timbre grave e mandão. "Ele vai morrer!", continuou insistente. Os olhos azuis de Grimmjow pestanejaram, procurando em volta onde diabos ele estava. _O que você quer, Kurosaki? Assistir minha morte? Já não basta ter tirado toda minha dignidade?_

Shinigami de merda.

Quando um borrão alaranjado surgiu diante de seus olhos, o Espada forçou para conseguir focá-lo. Foi em vão; seu corpo estava tão fraco que até respirar ficava difícil, quem dirá enxergar. "Vá pro inferno, Shinigami...", ele resmungou com o que lhe restava de forças. Pôde ouvir uma risada suave e sentiu uma onda de ódio o invadir com aquele som. _Está me debochando, Kurosaki?_

"Não seja idiota, Grimmjow. Ela vai te ajudar."

De repente, tudo a sua volta ficou alaranjado de verdade e ele reconheceu o poder de Orihime envolver seu corpo. Aos segundos que passavam a respiração ficava mais intensa, a dor diminuía, os olhos voltavam a enxergar com clareza... Ele os fechou mesmo assim, deixando-se levar pela sensação que ficava melhor a cada instante— não "melhor", talvez, mas apenas estabilizando para voltar ao que devia ser.

Quando já não sentia mais dores, ele reabriu os olhos e viu Ichigo e Inoue parados ao seu lado. "Grimmjow?"

Pôs-se em pé. Aquele Shinigami retardado o havia ajudado. Na verdade, havia feito aquela mulher salvar sua vida. Ele devia estar morto agora. "Você está bem?"

Virou-se para Inoue, que o olhava com a expressão preocupada. Parecia realmente importar-se com seu estado físico. Os olhos azuis semicerraram-se, suspeitando de toda aquela boa vontade. O que a faria ajudá-lo, afinal? Havia surrado o amorzinho dela por tantas vezes, como podia merecer ser salvo?

Os olhos da menina mudaram de direção, a fim de ir atrás de quem precisava de ajuda; haviam shinigamis feridos e ela podia ajudar Unohana perfeitamente.

Ichigo, ainda aguardando uma resposta, encarou Grimmjow e seus lábios curvaram-se num sorriso suave, verdadeiro, que fez o Espada sentir uma nova onda de raiva lhe dominar o corpo todo. _Seu filho da puta, quer pisar na minha cara também?_

Grimmjow cerrou o punho, o ergueu perto do rosto e afundou direto no queixo de Ichigo.

Ele mal deu tempo ao ruivo para chegar ao chão; as enormes mãos o ampararam imediatamente pelas costas, impedindo que chegasse a cair, num abraço protetor. Ichigo ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos estavam incrédulos e confusos. "Pra você entender como eu me senti..."

O Shinigami continuava descrente, mas não podia negar que seu coração tinha dado milhões de saltos em coisa de milésimos de segundos. Ele estava tão perto – seus olhos eram tão brilhantes e sinceros. Grimmjow era uma criatura única, de verdade. "Você gosta de me bater, hein...?", debochou Ichigo, erguendo uma das mãos que estava solta para tocar suavemente o queixo atingido.

"É pra não perder o costume."

Ichigo soltou o corpo e a cabeça, deixando que o Espada o segurasse pelas costas; era um sinal de confiança tão plena que Grimmjow chegava a ficar suavemente tocado pela responsabilidade que recebia. O Shinigami suspirou, erguendo o rosto para olhar o maior mais uma vez.

"E agora...?"

"Agora eu tenho que dar um jeito de sair daqui e ir atrás do Aizen."

Com um suspiro, o Espada perguntou-se se essa seria a última vez que veria Ichigo.

Passara tanto tempo obcecado por ele que agora não saberia se conseguiria continuar sem ele por perto. Certo que sua obsessão sempre foi um pouco às avessas – querendo, sempre, socar a cara do Shinigami até ele desmaiar –, e sinceramente, sua vida era muito tediosa antes de encontrá-lo.

E depois de ser salvo e ter toda sua dignidade tirada como se nem valesse tanta coisa – para ele valia –, ficava um pouco confuso. Só porque... "Acho que eu não vou conseguir viver sem meu saco de pancadas."

"Você está se referindo a mim?", Ichigo perguntou com um ar aborrecido e Grimmjow riu. O Shinigami o olhou mais confuso do que nunca, e de repente, sua boca foi silenciada por um beijo intenso e violento. Doeu realmente quando aqueles dentes morderam seus lábios com tanta força que um suave gosto metálico o fez perceber que Grimmjow havia arrancado sangue dele.

Quando os lábios se separaram, o Espada ergueu uma das mãos até a nuca do Shinigami e o fez postar-se firme novamente, sem ter que ser amparado por ninguém, embora os braços do maior ainda o segurassem. "Grimmjow...", a voz falhou um tanto antes do Arrancar erguer o queixo com autoridade. _Cale-se, imbecil._

"O que você quer?", insistiu Ichigo mais uma vez.

Para quem havia tido seu orgulho pisado, uma ou duas palavras a mais não teriam a menor importância— ou talvez, muito mais do que ele jamais imaginou. "Não me deixe, Ichigo. Eu preciso de você. Sinto muito."

O Shinigami expressou confusão por segundos antes de suavizar as linhas do rosto e dar um sorriso. "Não se preocupe... Eu vou voltar pra buscar você."

Grimmjow passou os dedos pelos cabelos alaranjados de Ichigo e o segurou com força, subitamente, pelos fios. "Volte inteiro."

"Pra quê, pra você me fatiar em pedaços depois?", debochou o ruivo com um ar descrente, fazendo o Espada sorrir sem nem perceber.

"Seria um prazer."

* * *

I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me

I can't be without you, my perfect little punching bag

**And I need you, I'm sorry.**


End file.
